The present invention relates to an ion-ion reaction or fragmentation device and a method of performing ion-ion reactions or fragmentation. The present invention also relates to an Electron Transfer Dissociation and/or Proton Transfer Reaction device. Analyte on may be fragmented either by ion-ion reactions or by ion-neutral gas reactions. Analyte ions and/or fragment ions may also be charge reduced by Proton Transfer Reaction.
Electrospray ionisation ion sources are well known and may be used to convert neutral peptides eluting from an HPLC column into gas-phase analyte ions. In an aqueous acidic solution, tryptic peptides will be ionised on both the amino terminus and the side chain of the C-terminal amino acid. As the peptide ions proceed to enter a mass spectrometer the positively charged amino groups hydrogen bond and transfer protons to the amide groups along the backbone of the peptide.
It is known to fragment peptide ions by increasing the internal energy of the peptide ions through collisions with a collision gas. The internal energy of the peptide ions is increased until the internal energy exceeds the activation energy necessary to cleave the amide linkages along the backbone of the molecule. This process of fragmenting ions by collisions with a neutral collision gas is commonly referred to as Collision Induced Dissociation (“CID”). The fragment ions which result from Collision Induced Dissociation are commonly referred to as b-type and y-type fragment or product ions, wherein b-type fragment ions contain the amino terminus plus one or more amino acid residues and y-type fragment ions contain the carboxyl terminus plus one or more amino acid residues.
Other methods of fragmenting peptides are known. An alternative method of fragmenting peptide ions is to interact the peptide ions with thermal electrons by a process known as Electron Capture Dissociation (“ECD”). Electron Capture Dissociation cleaves the peptide in a substantially different manner to the fragmentation process which is observed with Collision Induced Dissociation. In particular, Electron Capture Dissociation cleaves the backbone N—Ca bond or the amine bond and the resulting fragment ions which are produced are commonly referred to as c-type and z-type fragment or product ions. Electron Capture Dissociation is believed to be non-ergodic i.e. cleavage occurs before the transferred energy is distributed over the entire molecule. Electron Capture Dissociation also occurs with a lesser dependence on the nature of the neighbouring amino acid and only the N-side of proline is 100% resistive to Electron Capture Dissociation cleavage.
One advantage of fragmenting peptide ions by Electron Capture Dissociation rather than by Collision Induced Dissociation is that Collision Induced Dissociation suffers from a propensity to cleave Post Translational Modifications (“PTMs”) making it difficult to identify the site of modification. By contrast, fragmenting peptide ions by Electron Capture Dissociation tends to preserve Post Translational Modifications arising from, for example, phosphorylation and glycosylation.
However, the technique of Electron Capture Dissociation suffers from the significant problem that it is necessary simultaneously to confine both positive ions and electrons at near thermal kinetic energies. Electron Capture Dissociation has been demonstrated using Fourier Transform Ion Cyclotron Resonance (“FT-ICR”) mass analysers which use a superconducting magnet to generate large magnetic fields. However, such mass spectrometers are very large and are prohibitively expensive for the majority of mass spectrometry users.
As an alternative to Electron Capture Dissociation it has been demonstrated that it is possible to fragment peptide ions by reacting negatively charged reagent ions with multiply charged analyte cations in a linear ion trap. The process of reacting positively charged analyte ions with negatively charged reagent ions has been referred to as Electron Transfer Dissociation (“ETD”). Electron Transfer Dissociation is a mechanism wherein electrons are transferred from negatively charged reagent ions to positively charged analyte ions. After electron transfer, the charge-reduced peptide or analyte ion dissociates through the same mechanisms which are believed to be responsible for fragmentation by Electron Capture Dissociation i.e. it is believed that Electron Transfer Dissociation cleaves the amine bond in a similar manner to Electron Capture Dissociation. As a result, the product or fragment ions which are produced by Electron Transfer Dissociation of peptide analyte ions comprise mostly c-type and z-type fragment or product ions.
One particular advantage of Electron Transfer Dissociation is that such a process is particularly suited for the identification of post-translational modifications (PTMs) since weakly bonded PTMs like phosphorylation or glycosylation will survive the electron induced fragmentation of the backbone of the amino acid chain.
At present Electron Transfer Dissociation has been demonstrated by mutually confining cations and anions in a 2D linear ion trap which is arranged to promote ion-ion reactions between reagent anions and analyte cations. The cations and anions are simultaneously trapped within the 2D linear ion trap by applying an auxiliary axially confining RF pseudo-potential barrier at both ends of the 2D linear quadrupole ion trap. However, this approach is problematic since the effective RF pseudo-potential barrier height observed by an ion within the ion trap will be a function of the mass to charge ratio of the ion. As a result, the mass to charge ratio range of analyte and reagent ions which can be confined simultaneously within the ion trap in order to promote ion-ion reactions is somewhat limited.
Another method of performing Electron Transfer Dissociation is known wherein a fixed DC axial potential is applied at both ends of a 2D linear quadrupole ion trap in order to confine ions having a certain polarity (e.g. reagent anions) within the ion trap. Ions having an opposite polarity (e.g. analyte cations) to those confined within the ion trap are then directed into the ion trap. The analyte cations will react with the reagent anions already confined within the ion trap. However, the axial DC barriers which are used to retain the reagent anions within the ion trap will also have an opposite effect of acting as an accelerating potential to the analyte cations which are introduced into the ion trap. As a result, there will be a large kinetic energy difference or mismatch between the reagent anions and the analyte cations such that any ion-ion reactions which may occur will occur in a sub-optimal manner.
It is desired to provide an improved method of and apparatus for performing ion-ion reactions and ion-neutral gas reactions and in particular to provide an improved method of and apparatus for optimising the Electron Transfer Dissociation (“ETD”) fragmentation process and/or Proton Transfer Reaction charge state reduction process of analyte and fragment ions such as peptides.